Saga de las Promesas/Arco de los Oficiales/Capitán
Capitulo 570: Capitán vs Capitán Minutos antes… Maverick: ¡Barrage Time! Isabel:! Mount Ceiling Flower Snicks! La ex capitán de la Marine se enfrenta al comodoro de las armas de fuego. Este le dispara una serie de proyectiles pequeños pero veloces, con la intención de acribillarla. Ella, no obstante, detiene cada uno de los disparos con pequeños cortes de la hoja de su espada. Maverick: Tch… ¡Burn Time! Isabel: ¡Vertical Sage! Del trabuco del pelinaranja sale una llamarada cual torrente directa hacia la pelimorada, pero ella evita ser calcinada cortando el fuego por la mitad, aunque se quema una mano por el calor excesivo. Isabel: Aghh… Viendo que su antigua compañera se resiente un poco por ello, el marine decide aprovechar la oportunidad y dispara una bomba con su lanza granadas. Maverick: ¡Bomb Time! Isabel: ¡…!¡Butterfly Orchid Whirlwind! Medio de Milagro, la espadachín logra reflectar la bomba de vuelta a su origen. Y medio de milagro, Maverick se arroja lejos para evitar salir volando por los aires. Maverick: Maldita perra. Isabel: Desgraciado… Al mismo tiempo… Jean: *canturreando* Por acá. Higgins: ¡Cuidado! Mayhem y sus hombres se enfrentan a Jean y sus clones. O más bien, Jean y sus clones destrozan a los marines con la misma táctica de antes. Un Jean llama por un lado y otro por otro, y otro más por otro lado mientras otro los ataca. Higgins: ¿Qué hacemos, señor? Pero el capitán no contesta. Está demasiado concentrado analizando la situación y a “sus enemigos “ hasta que, como flechazo, tiene una revelación y, “agarrando” aire con la mano, crea una bolita de oxígeno sólido. Mayhem: ¡Air Rock! Con un lanzamiento preciso, Mayhem da a un Jean en un pómulo, resultando ser el real pues no desaparece sino que se resiente. Jean: Agh… duele. Higgins: ¡Ahí esta¡ ¡Fuego! Los marines disparan pero Jean esquiva ágilmente los disparos al salir volando, aunque muchos de sus clones se cruzan en el fuego y dejan de existir. Jean: Impresionante, Marine. ¿Cómo supiste que yo era el real? El marine señala al brazo de Jean, el cual es una garra con plumas. Mayhem: Tu estabas transformado, el resto no. Jean: Ja. Que listo. Higgins: ¡Apunten! Los hombres que todavía se encuentran ahí se preparan a abrir fuego contra Jean y este a su vez toma medidas para ello. No obstante, su oficial al mando hace un gesto con la mano, indicándole no proceder. Mayhem: Me encargaré yo de Black. Cabo Higgins, quiero que usted y el resto de hombres en pie se lleven a los heridos, atiéndanlos. El cabo, sin siquiera rechistar o pensar más de una vez, hace lo que su superior le pide y se va con el resto de hombres. Mayhem queda de esta manera, sólo contra Pluma Azul-Dorada. Jean: Ya se que eres fuerte y todo pero ¿no crees que es prepotente no usar a tus hombres para luchar? Mayhem: Ellos no pueden interferir. Tengo que enfrentarte solo. Jean: Bueno, como desees. Jean se pone en pose de combate mientras lentamente le crecen plumas, garras y alas propias de la forma Gold-Blaue Harpyie. Mayhem, por su parte toma una roca del. Suelo y la torna en un líquido que gotea de su mano mientras toma la posición de un maestro de Jujutsu Gyojin. Mayhem: ¡Death Rain! Narrador: Y justo como comenzó, la historia vuelve a repetirse, y aunque de forma diferente, los primeros rivales batallan una vez más. El capitán pirata se enfrenta al capitán de la Marine. Capítulo 571: Desesperanza Las gotas de roca vuelan por el aire directo hacia Jean, pero este no tiene muchos problemas para esquivarlas. Jean: ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Mayhem: ¡Quicksand! Jean: ¡Woahh! Los pies del peliazul se hunden en las súbitas arenas movedizas que ha creado Mayhem con los poderes de la Monda Monda, pero Jean simplemente bate sus alas con fuerza y escapa volando, aunque esto crea una apertura para que le ataquen de nueva cuenta. Mayhem: ¡Death Rain! Jean: ¡…! ¡Ara Pfeilspitze! No obstante, su rápido pensamiento y accionar le permiten tomar medidas, disparando desde su brazo varias plumas endurecida y deteniendo todos los proyectiles del pelinegro… bueno, todos menos uno, que le raja por completo el costado. Jean: ¡Aghhh! ¡Me lleva! ¡Ara Facher! Mayhem: ¡Gahh! Con el solo aire que las alas de Pluma Azul-Dorada convocan, Mayhem sale volando y se estrella contra una pared. No obstante, se repone casi de inmediato y al aferrarse al muro para levantarse, coge también sustancia de él, moldeándola como arma en sus manos. Mayhem: ¡Dough Warhammer! Blandiendo un martillo de pura roca, el capitán marine se abalanza contra el capitán pirata, el cual se dedica a esquivar los constantes embates, a la vez que considera extraña la “elección “ de arma de su rival y no tarda en preguntar a modo de burla. Jean: ¿Qué pasa el día de hoy, marine? ¿No vas a usar tu espada hoy? ¿Pensé que querías acabar conmigo? Pero Mayhem solo responde a su pregunta con otra pregunta, una más corta. Mayhem: ¡¿Por qué!? Jean: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué qué? Mayhem: ¡Ahhh! ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Uno de los golpes de martillo le da a Jean en toda la boca, pero aunque lo hace sangrar, Jean no tarda en reponerse y contraataca con un derechazo. Jean: ¡Ara Fausten! De este único golpe, el martillo se vuelve pedazos. Es más grava que roca ahora. Acto seguido, pega una potente patada a su enemigo en el pecho. Jean: ¡Ara Fubtritt! Mayhem vuela unos metros, escupiendo sangre, mientras que el hombre ave se alza en el aire y se torna en Silber-Schwartz, dispuesto a lanzar una andanada de plumas negras contra su enemigo. Jean: ¡Ara Style-Regen Von Messern! Pero tan pronto el oficial cae al suelo, da un giro y usa la tierra bajo suyo para cubrirse. Mayhem: ¡Dough Wall! Acto seguido, crea otra arma, un hacha de guerra, y usando su técnica Liquid Stair para subir de las paredes, llega hasta Jean y una vez más arremete se dispone a arremeter. Jean: ¡No funcionará! ¡Ara…! Mayhem: (Cold Smoke) Pero inesperadamente, Mayhem le escupe una nube de carbón en la cara a Jean, cegandolo, cosa que el pelinegro pretende aprovechar, dando un tajo vertical. Mayhem: ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!? Jean: ¡No entiendo de que rayos estas hablando! El peliazul, afortunadamente logra usar su haki para ver el ataque y con un Ara Schlag de su ala con haki, rompe de nueva cuenta el arma de su enemigo. Pero lo que no logra predecir es que este se arrojaría encima de él, enredándose como planta entre sus alas y haciendo que ambos se precipitan rápidamente al suelo. Jean: ¡Woahhh! El golpe que reciben por la caída es severo, aunque hace más mella en Mayhem pues Jean estaba cubierto de haki. Tras levantarse ambos otra vez, Jean toma posición en de combate al ver que Mayhem finalmente saca su vial de mercurio y crea su Liquid Sword. Jean:Je. Ya era hora. Pero inesperadamente para Jean, su rival se lanza en su contra con una fuerza y velocidad monstruosas. De frente, sin pensar, sin un plan en absoluto. Jean: ¡Joder! Lo único que alcanza a hacer Jean es esquivar de forma instintiva, a pesar de que su haki le habría salvado de ese ataque. Mayhem, no obstante, arremete de nuevo. Mayhem: ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? Un tajo vertical se cierne a centímetros del cuero cabelludo del peliazul, pero Jean alcanza a detener las manos que blanden la hija con las suyas propias. Mayhem: ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? Jean: ¡Por enésima vez! ¡No se de que estas… hablando! Al mirar fijamente a los ojos del pelinegro, el joven se da cuenta de una emoción muy poderosa en ellos. No reflejan rabia como vio en ellos durante su primera pelea hace tanto. Tampoco se oscurecen con esa seriedad altiva y vengativa que habían ostentando en sus recientes encuentros. Lo único que hay en ellos es la más completa desesperanza, destilan desesperación pura. Mayhem: ¿Por qué…? Sumamente sobrecogido, Jean simplemente empuja al marine, el cual pierde levemente el equilibrio, pero lo recupera pronto, aunque se queda con una pose desanimada, sus brazos apenas y sostienen su espada. Mayhem: ¿Por qué… por qué me salvaste? Capitulo 572: La segunda prueba Al mismo tiempo… Isabel: ¡Dahlia Thrust! Maverick: ¡Gahh! La batalla entre el comodoro y la ex-capitán continua y es cada vez más encarnizada. De una estocada, la espadachín logra perforar el antebrazo de Maverick, en esperanza de hacerlo tirar sus armas. Pero sin importar la gravedad de la herida, el tirador no las suelta. Maverick: Agh… ¡Burst Time! El pelinaranja lanza un torrente ígneo y su potencia y velocidad hacen que la espadachín tenga que arrojarse al suelo para esquivar, destruyendo en su lugar varios muros y dejando un círculo perfecto. Isabel: Fallaste. Maverick: ¿Eso crees? La sonrisa de su antes compañero le advierte que algo va mal y no tarda en saber que. El ataque de antes resulta ser también un Boomerang Time y va de vuelta y esta vez, Isabel no puede esquivarlo del todo, recibiendo daños en su pie. Isabel: ¡Gahhh! Quedando “iguales”, ambos se lanzan miradas llenas de enojo y vuelven a preparar sus armas. De regreso a donde estábamos… Jean mira a Mayhem fijamente y con cierta tristeza en su rostro mientras este le sigue pidiendo una explicación con una mirada que denota un alma marchita. Mayhem: Respóndeme. ¿Por qué me salvaste? Pero Jean permanece mudo, lo que causa que el pelinegro desespere aún más. Mayhem ¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué me salvaste!? ¡Se supone que soy tu enemigo y aun así arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme a mi y a Maverick! ¡¿Por qué!? ¿Por qué…? Jean: ¿Por qué no? Esa simple respuesta hace que el pelinegro se quede de piedra, con los ojos bien abiertos. Jean: No necesito una razón para salvar a nadie. Lo hice porque estabas ahí cerca y simplemente porque es malo morirse. La expresión de Mayhem va cambiando de desesperada a algo cercano a la confusión mientras el peliazul sigue hablando. Jean: Y eso de que somos enemigos lo dices tu. Yo no tengo problemas contigo fuera de que estas ahí como una puñetera cabra y la verdad hasta eso lo entiendo. Eres marine, soy criminal y es tu trabajo atraparme o lo que sea, no es que me guste pero es lo que hay. Eso es todo. Te salve porque si y ya, es lo que me pareció correcto . Tras todo este discurso los dos permanecen en silencio, solo de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente. Pero es entonces cuando Jean nota de nuevo que la mirada de Mayhem cambia y se torna seria, como si se hubiera formado una resolución en su cabeza. Mayhem: Pies en polvorosa… Dando un giro sobre si mismo mientras arrastra las suelas de sus botas, Mayhem levanta una nube de vapor del suelo que lo cubre por completo y cuando se disipa, este ha desaparecido. Jean: ¿Pero qué? El muchacho busca entonces al marine con su haki, alarmándose cuando lo encuentra pues no le gusta nada hacia donde va. Jean: ¡Maldición! A la par, el pelinaranja y la pelimorada siguen batallando, usando cada vez, ataques más y más fuertes. La mujer envía su muro de cortes y el lanza varios miniproyectiles tremendamente explosivos para su talla. Isabel: ¡Leaf Palm Ram! Maverick: ¡Bombard Time! Pero ninguno de los ataques llega a su objetivo. ¿La razón? El muro doble hecho de tierra que se interpone ante ellos, y entre los muros, una persona. Isabel: *conteniendo la respiración * Mayhem… Maverick: ¿¡Que estas haciendo, idiota?! Los muros se deshacen en charcos de piedra y tierra y Mayhem enfrenta con la mirada a la mujer pelimorada. Mayhem: Te ruego me dejes encargarme de ella. El capitán alza con fuerza su espada, e Isabel, sin poder controlarlo, se estremece. Maverick: ¿Acaso te volviste loco, Mayhem? Pero entonces, Maverick nota a Pluma Azul-Dorada acercándose. Viendo en esto una oportunidad de gloria mayor que en derrotar a una desertora, sonríe. Maverick: Meh, como quieras. Será mejor que le cortes la cabeza. ¿Eh? Pero el hombre no responde, solo afianza su espada aún más, mientras Isabel le mira casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Isabel: Mayhem, por favor… Mayhem: ¡Hydrargirum Gash! Una onda cortante de inmenso poder vuela hacia la pelimorada, y esta tiene que poner un grandísimo esfuerzo sobre Fleur de Lys para evitar ser partida por la mitad. No obstante, una vez librada la onda, se encuentra con la hoja de Mayhem ya a centímetros de ella. Mayhem: ¡Hydrargirum Slash! Isabel: ¡Handflower Barricade! Sus espadas chocan, y quedan pugnando por breves momentos. Jean, lo ve y lo había presentido antes al detectar a donde iba Mayhem. Temiendo que Isabel este en grave peligro, intenta ir a detener la batalla. Jean: ¡Isabel! Maverick: ¡Barrage Time! Por desgracia, se ve interrumpido cuando decenas de proyectiles se le vienen encima, teniendo que usar sus alas ennegrecidas para cubrirse. Maverick: ¿Por qué no les das a esos dos un tiempo a solas? Mientras tu te divertirás conmigo. Jean: Tch… Cambio de rivales.. Capítulo 573: Capitán vs Ex-capitán Maverick: ¡Barrage Time! Jean: ¡Ara Pfeilspitze! Proyectiles del lado del pelinaranja y el peliazul atraviesan el aire con un pitido y un trueno, chocando y destrozándose entre ellos. Al haber sido Jean quien tomó la iniciativa de disparar, se desespera al ver su fracaso, mientras que Maverick sonríe a todo lo ancho y habla en el tono más condescendiente posible. Maverick: Awww. ¿Qué pasa, pajarito? Se te ve preocupado. Molesto, el peliazul se lanza volando hacia el comodoro con las garras de los pies de frente, intentando uno de los ataques que en el pasado le granjeó una gran victoria. Jean: ¡Ara Style: Fubkrallen Hellebarde! Maverick: ¡Burst Time! Justo antes de lograr conectar la patada, Maverick le lanza un torrente ígneo que lo cubre y lo manda lejos. Aunque gracias a su haki, evita lesiones mayores, todavía resulta algo achicharrado. Jean: Tsk… tengo que acabar con esto rápido. A la par, el Capitán y la Ex-capitán de la Marine siguen batiéndose, aunque en realidad, batirse es un término erróneo. Es él quien ataca implacable mientras que ella sólo se cubre como puede. Mayhem: ¡Hydrargirum Slash! Isabel: ¡Handflower Barricade! Un potente tajo venenoso es detenido por la pelimorada con su propia espada a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. En vista de esto, el pelinegro se hace para atrás para librarse del bloqueo e intenta un ataque a distancia. Mayhem: ¡Hydrargirum Bullet! Haciendo un estoque, el hombre de los ojos azules genera una bala por pura presión de aire y la dirige hacia Isabel. Afortunadamente ella logra “cortarla” por la mitad. Isabel: ¡Vertical Sage! Pero de la nada, una sustancia negra le cae en los ojos, cegándola. Isabel: ¡Aghh! Mayhem: ¡Black Spit! La sustancia es nada más y nada menos que carbón hecho líquido esculpido de la misma forma que el Cold Smoke por Mayhem. Hecho esto, el hombre carga una vez más sobre su anterior compañera. Mayhem: ¡Hydrargirum…! Isabel: ¡Earth Core ! ¡Gap of the Daisy Fields! Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Isabel inteligentemente predice lo que el quiere hacer y a ciegas clava su espada en el piso, creando una inmensa grieta en esperanza no sólo de evitar su ataque sino también detenerlo por la paz. Mayhem: ¡Carajo! Desafortunadamente, Mayhem no cae, solo queda al borde aferrado y logra volver a subir aunque esto ha dado a la pelimorada el tiempo suficiente para limpiarse los ojos y ver venir el siguiente ataque del capitán: una lluvia de balas líquidas. Mayhem: ¡Death Rain! La Excapitán se tira al suelo para esquivar, y desde ahí, lanza una onda cortante a los pies del pelinegro. Isabel: ¡Poinsettia Slash! Pero él, dando un salto, logra ponerse a salvo, mientras agarra su Liquid Sword con toda la fuerza que puede sin quebrarla e Isabel se pone de pie con la mirada desolada y desesperada, la misma que Mayhem tenía hace unos minutos. Isabel: Mayhem, te lo ruego. Por favor detente. Mayhem: ¡No me voy a detener jamás, criminal! ¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Con todos ustedes! En ese momento, a la lejanía se alcanza a ver a Mia, algo mareada y herida. Recién vencedora de su combate contra Barok. Aparentemente deseoso de probar su punto, Mayhem deja de lado a la pelimorada y se dispone a ir contra su amiga. Mayhem: ¡Hydrargirum…! Isabel: ¡No! Usando una velocidad abrumadora, la exmarine de alguna forma se le pone enfrente con su espada en alto. Isabel: ¡No te dejaré! Desde su propio combate, Jean observa las espadas chocar y con su haki predice el siguiente movimiento de ambos, llenándose de terror. Jean: ¡No! ¡YA BASTA! El peliazul trata de ir y detener la pelea, pero Maverick sigue interponiéndose. Maverick: ¡¿A donde crees que vas!? ¡Burn…! Jean: ¡Ara Style - Luftsabel! De un tajo de su garra negra, Jean y la onda cortante que genera parte por la mitad el lanza granadas de Maverick, el cual explota por el talle del metal y la pólvora y manda a su portador contra un muro. Por desgracia, Jean ha perdido tiempo haciendo esto y el movimiento que previó ya está ocurriendo. Jean: ¡Isabel! El capitán y la ex capitán saltan el uno hacia el otro, con sus espadas bien alzadas y en ángulo descendente. Ambos habrán de atravesarse mutuamente el pecho y ya no hay forma de detenerlos. Lo que se detiene es el tiempo de ambos al acercarse a su muerte segura. Mayhem : (Así que así es como termina, ¿Eh, Isa? Quien hubiera dicho que tu, de todas las personas, sería la que me llevaría con Lizzie de nuevo Hace catorce años… Capítulo 574: Lizzie ¿??? : ¡Ladrón! Un hombre pega un manotazo con fuerza a un muchacho sucio y de aspecto marginal, amoratándole el ojo y lanzando lo fuera de lo que parece ser una clase de taller de carpintería naval. El hombre es un capataz y el muchacho no es otro que Mayhem, que estará rondando los 15 años. Mayhem: ¡Yo no le robe nada! Capataz: ¿Me crees estúpido? Me falta dinero y vi lo que compraste a tu hermana de cumpleaños. Muy lujoso para una pobre rata como tu. Da gracias a que no llamaré al Sheriff. Mayhem: ¡Pero…! Capataz : ¡Y no se te ocurra mostrar tu cara por aquí mañana, estas despedido! El hombre cierra su taller de un portazo y Mayhem, bastante alicaído, se levanta se limpia un poco el polvo y camina lejos. El lugar por el que cruza en su andar es ruinoso y pobre, nada más y nada menos que el Puerto Capricorn de Tropian antes de que construyeran el gran astillero. Después de un rato de andar, llega a una casucha desvencijada y entra tratando de no hacer ruido, pero alguien nota su presencia. ¿???: Mayhem. ¿Eres tú? Una chica, no mucho menor que él, corre a recibirlo. Bonita, de rostro redondo, aunquesu ropa está raída. Por el cabello negro y los mismos ojos azules, se puede notar de inmediato el parentesco. * Elizabeth “Lizzie”. La hermana menor de Mayhem. Mayhem: Hola, Lizzie. El muchacho trata de girar la cara para que no vea su ojo morado, pero ella se da cuenta casi al instante. Lizzie: Carajo. ¿Qué te pasó? Mayhem: No es nada. Me… di con una viga en el trabajo, es todo. Lizzie: Aha… Es súper obvio que la chica no le cree, pero Mayhem nota entonces que su hermana también tiene una herida, una cortada grande en una rodilla. Mayhem: Madre. ¿Qué te pasó ahí? Lizzie: Ahm…. Yo… me… ¿caí en el mercado? Si, eso. Mayhem: Claro… Ya que ninguno quiere hablar de lo que en realidad les ha pasado, deciden pasar a cosas más importantes. La chica ha hecho la cena, una especie de estofado de papas de aspecto muy poco apetitoso, y tras servirlo, se sientan a una mesa igual de maltrecha que todo en su casa. Mayhem: Mhhh. Delicioso como siempre, Lizzie. Lizzie: Jaja. No me adules, hermanito. Y por cierto, gracias otra vez por el dije. La chica toma un collar que lleva entre sus dedos. Un dije con forma de estrella fugaz que a simple vista parece plata, pero no es más que vil cobre pintado. Mayhem: Me alegra que te gustara tu regalo. Y ambos siguen comiendo y charlando con alegría a pesar de sus duras vidas, porque a pesar de todo, se tienen el uno al otro. Al día siguiente… El muchacho pelinegro ha pasado todo el día buscando trabajo pero no le ha ido nada bien. “Necesitamos a alguien más capacitado", “No hay plazas disponibles”, “No puedo pagarte un sueldo”, son algunas de las contestaciones que le dan. Aunque Mayhem sospecha que el rumor de que le robó a su anterior patrón tampoco debe estarle ayudando. Mayhem : Maldición. Necesito encontrar empleo rápido. Hay que pagarle al casero la otra semana. Pero tras buscar y preguntar hasta muy caída la noche, no encuentra nada y regresa a su casa abatido. Es entonces cuando ve un sobre pegado en su puerta. Una nota de su casero. Mayhem: ¿Huh? La nota resulta ser otra mala noticia. Han decidido subirle el precio del alquiler y si no paga en una semana, lo echaran a él y a su hermana a la calle. Completamente desanimado, el muchacho entra con cuidado. Lizzie esta sentada a la mesa, con los ojos cerrados y su cena helada. Se quedó dormida esperándolo. Mayhem se sienta frente a ella, y sin advertirlo, comienza a llorar. Mayhem: ¿Y ahora que hago? Sus sollozos, aunque leves, son suficientes para despertar a Lizzie, que se preocupa de inmediato al verlo en ese estado. Lizzie: ¿Mayhem? ¿Qué sucede? Alarmado, el muchacho se seca las lágrimas y pone una sonrisa. Mayhem: ¿De qué hablas? No me pasa nada. Pero ella lo mira intensamente, diciéndole que no le cree con los ojos azules que tiene. Lizzie: Sabes que puedes decirme. ¿Tiene que ver con que te despidieron? Mayhem: ¡….! ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Lizzie: Oí el rumor en el mercado. Por favor, Mayhem. Somos hermanos. Dime que sucede. El muchacho le muestra la nota y le cuenta todo, mostrándose muy deprimido por ello. Mayhem: No sé cómo pagar la renta. No sé qué hacer. Pero cuando dice esto su hermana le hace un gesto para que lo espere un segundo y busca algo debajo de una cama. Luego, regresa con el objeto en cuestión. Una alcancía de marranito que pone en las manos de él. Por su peso, se puede decir que esta repleta. Mayhem : Pero… ¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero? Lizzie: He estado trabajando en un bar por las mañanas. Tranquilo, es antes de que abran. Limpio pisos, lavo platos y recojo vidrios rotos. Mayhem: ¿Así te cortaste la rodilla? La niña asiente. Lizzie: Esas son mis pagas de seis meses. No es mucho pero servirá para que sobrevivamos hasta que consigas otro empleo. El muchacho deja la alcancía en la mesa y alcanza a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo que ella le corresponde. Mayhem: Gracias, Lizzie. Lizzie: Jeje, de nada. Ya veras que pronto todo mejorará. Pero no… Capitulo 575: Déjenme unirme a ustedes Lizzie: Que te vaya bien. Mayhem ha salido a buscar empleo a la mañana siguiente con el beso de su hermana en la mejilla. Se le ve de mucho mejor animo a pesar de que ya lo rechazaron dos veces más. Ahora, esta en su tercera entrevista con lo que parece ser un pepenador. Pepenador: Como verás este trabajo no es glamoroso y debo decir que es muy agotador, razón por la que casi nadie hace esto. Pero, lo que nadie te dice es lo bien que se gana. Entonces, ¿te interesa? El chico, con una sonrisa enorme, ya está a punto de darle la mano al hombre para decirle que acepta el trabajo, pero entonces se oye un estruendo, seguido por gritos. Gente: ¡Piratas! Un gran navío con unas cinco decenas de hombres armados ataca a diestra y siniestra el Puerto y a su gente. Robando, saqueando… matando. Piratas: ¡Tomen todo! Por la dirección en la que corre la gente, Mayhem puede saber bien la parte en la que están los piratas, la misma dirección en la que está su casa… y su hermana. Antes de darse cuenta, ya está corriendo hacia allá. Mayhem: (¡Por favor que este a salvo!) Por desgracia, en ese mismo instante, un hombre en el portal de su casa ya ha irrumpido y trata de robar lo mejor que encuentra, la alcancía llena. Lizzie: ¡No! ¡Son nuestros ahorros! La chica se aferra a su marranito con toda la fuerza que puede, incluso logrando darle pelea al pirata que intenta arrebatárselo. El hombre la patea y la deja en el suelo pero ella aún así no cede. Pirata: ¡Suéltalo, maldita sea! Lizzie: ¡No! Pero entonces, el pirata recibe una patada en la cabeza de Mayhem. Parece que ha regresado a casa justo a tiempo. El criminal suelta la alcancía y por la inercia, Lizzie se cae, aunque conserva al marranito intacto en sus brazos. Mayhem: ¿Estas bien? La niña solo asiente, asustada, y Mayhem se alegra por verla a salvo. Pero entonces, su sonrisa se borra cuando ve el pirata se levanta con un arma de fuego en la mano. Pirata: ¡Pagaras por eso, maldito! El muchacho cae al suelo sangrando. El hombre le ha disparado en un hombro. Su hermana grita de horror, pero más grande es el de Mayhem al ver que su atacante no pretende detenerse con un solo disparo. Mayhem: ¡Lizzie! Lizzie: ¡Mayhem! Y en un movimiento del gatillo, todo se vuelve lento. La alcancía cae al suelo y se hace pedazos, tintineando con su contenido. El dije de estrella fugaz sale volando. El cuerpecito de la niña se hace hacia atrás con violencia y su cabeza forma un arco con un líquido rojo como sirope de frambuesa. Cuando finalmente el movimiento se detiene, Lizzie yace en el suelo, con la mirada en la nada, la boca abierta y triste y un agujero que mana el mismo rojo entre las cejas. Pirata: Mucho mejor. Pero cuando se dispone a enfundar su arma de nuevo, ve con sorpresa como el muchacho se le va encima con una mirada asesina. Con una fuerza de quien sabe donde lo tira al suelo, y luego, usando el único brazo que puede mover, lo aporrea con todas sus fuerzas. Mayhem: ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! Y no para, no se detiene. Solamente su voz se va haciendo más lenta y más baja. Mayhem: ¡Maldito!! Maldito…! Maldito… maldito… El hombre bajo suyo ya está completamente inconsciente, con la nariz rota, la boca rota, los ojos tan hinchados que parece que no los tiene. Cubierto en su sangre, Mayhem por fin lo suelta y va hacia su hermana, la cual yace inmóvil y así permanecerá…para siempre. Con cuidado levanta el cuerpo, temblando y luego emite el alarido más lastimero y triste que nadie en la vida haya oído. Mayhem:¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Apenas una hora más tarde… La Marine ha llegado y la situación ha sido controlada. El contingente lleva a los marines presos hacia su buque. El oficial al mando de estos resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Mez Scal, el cual, en aquel entonces apenas es Capitán. Marine: Señor, el reporte preliminar de daños indica que al menos 19 civiles murieron durante… Scal: Si, si. Pero que hay de los criminales ¿Ya está toda esta escoria controlada? Marine: Casi, señor. Según estas ratas, su capitán no está entre ellos. Tal vez escapó o está escondido. Scal: Pues búsquenlo entonces, quiero un perímetro de aquí a… Pero son interrumpidos por una joven recluta. La mismísima Isabel, en ese momento de dieciocho años. Isabel: ¡Señor! ¡Tiene que ver esto! La joven guía a su superior a casa de Mayhem, el cual está con el cuerpo de Lizzie aún en brazos y sigue llorando, pero su rostro ya no refleja ninguna expresión. Los marines observan al hombre frente a los hermanos, el cual, para su asombro, resulta ser el capitán pirata que estaba buscando. Scal: ¿Tu hiciste eso, muchacho? El chico solo asiente tan levemente que apenas cuenta como respuesta. Viendo esto, Scal le sonríe, sin notar para nada el dolor del muchacho y pone su mano en su hombro. Scal: Sorprendente, muchacho. Derrotaste por tu cuenta a un pirata de cinco millones. Sargento, lleve a esta escoria al barco. Sargento: Si, señor. Es Isabel la que nota lo herido que está el chico, por dentro y por fuera, y le ofrece de inmediato una mano amiga. Isabel: Lamento tu pérdida. Traeré al médico para que te revise ese hombro. ¿Necesitas algo? Aunque no se lo pide, Isabel le ayuda a dar digna sepultura a su amada hermana y lo acompaña frente a su recién erigida tumba, acompañándolo en absoluto silencio puesto que el no emite ni una sola palabra. Un rato más tarde, la marine decide retirarse del lugar. Scal: ¡Atención! Ya en el barco, Scal se dispone a dar órdenes a sus soldados y estos lo saludan en anticipación, pero entonces todos notan algo extraño. Entre ellos, saludando también, esta Mayhem, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Scal: ¿Tú otra vez? Ok, mocoso. Lo que hiciste fue muy impresionante pero tienes que bajar de mi barco ahora. Mayhem : Déjeme unirme a ustedes… déjenme unirme a la marine. Capítulo 576: Tercera y última prueba Meses después… Mayhem fue permitido de unirse a la marine y debido a su gran potencial demostrado por derrotar con una mano a un pirata de cinco millones, Scal lo ha tomado como su pupilo junto con Isabel. No obstante, el joven recluta muy pronto se ha hecho con otra fama que dos aprendices comentan, los cuales no son más que Maverick y Brunnhilde a edades increíblemente cortas. Brunnhilde : ¿Es ese? Maverick: Si. Da miedo, ¿no? No hace nada más que seguir órdenes. Nunca habla con nadie. Es como un robot Brunnhilde: ¡Mierda! ¡Viene para acá! En su dolor, Mayhem se ha aislado por completo de las personas, y decenas de malos rumores corren sobre él, convirtiéndole en un marginado al que todos le tienen miedo o lo detestan. Los únicos que parecen no tratarlo así son Scal, el cual le da igual todo de su subordinado mientras cumpla, e Isabel, que sabe en cierta medida, todo el dolor y la pérdida de este. Isabel: ¿Qué tal tu día, Mayhem? Por ello, la pelimorada intenta ser amable, aunque este generalmente le corresponde con indiferencia. Y así continúa la situación hasta una noche en la que los dos tienen el turno nocturno de la vigilancia. Isabel: Bonita noche, ¿no? Mayhem:… Isabel: Tenía mucho que no veía un cielo así de estrellado. ¿Y tú? Mayhem:… tampoco. Una estrella fugaz pasa en ese momento por el cielo. El pelinegro se la queda observando con fuerza mientras se aferra a la versión metálica de esta que le pertenecía a Lizzie y que ahora lleva en su cuello, mientras le sale una sola lágrima que no tarda en secar. Pero es al mismo tiempo que su compañera de guardia dice algo que lo deja bastante sorprendido. Isabel: Meh… una estrella fugaz. Quien sea que haya dicho que cumplen deseos es un idiota. Yo le pedí mil veces a una que me dejara conocer a mis padres, ¿y se cumplió? No. Mayhem: ¿No conociste a tus padres? Isabel: No. Los mataron los piratas cuando era bebé. El muchacho la mira fijamente al darse cuenta de que tienen eso en común. Los piratas le quitaron su familia a ambos, y es cuando el decide abrirse. Mayhem : Los piratas también mataron a mi familia. A mi hermana. Isabel: Era… la niña, ¿No? El muchacho asiente. Isabel: Sinceramente, entre tú y yo quien no sabría decirte quien es el más afortunado o desafortunado. Yo que no conocí a mis padres no tuve que sentir el dolor de perder a mi familia. O tu que tuviste a tu hermana y te amó pero te la arrebataron. El muchacho, lagrimeando un poco, sonríe por lo trágico. Mayhem: Estanos jodidos los dos, ¿no? Isabel: Je. Bien jodidos. Ambos se ríen al mismo tiempo, y entre que lo hacen, inadvertidamente ella lo toma de la mano. Él se sobresalta un poco pero reconoce en ella una calidez especial y que ha sentido antes. La calidez de alguien que se preocupa por ti. Hace tres años… Once años han pasado desde que Mayhem se enlistó en la Marine, y durante todo ese tiempo, el ha sido inseparable amigo y compañero de Isabel. Incluso se rumora que entre ellos hay algo más que amistad. Isabel: Está todo listo, sargento. Sargento: Si, Capitán. Ambos han subido también los escalafones de la Marine bajo la tutela del Capitán y después comodoro y contralmirante Scal, hasta ascender a Capitán ella y a teniente él. El último ascenso de su maestro requiere que esté parta para Grand Line, dejando su nueva base al mando de Isabel, a la cual ya se está marchando. Mayhem por su parte, es asignado también a su propia isla natal. Mayhem: Muchas felicidades, Capitán. Espero que le vaya bien en su nuevo puesto. Isabel: No tienes porque ser tan formal, “teniente”. También te han asignado a cargo en Isla Tropian. Mayhem : De un puesto de avanzada. Poco cosa. Isabel: Teniente, le ordenó que deje de demeritarse. Mayhem : Si, capitán. Ambos ríen levemente y se observan con dulzura, aunque cuando la mirada se vuelve demasiado larga, Mayhem se voltea, algo sonrojado. Mayhem: Pues… creo que aquí separamos caminos. Capitán. El teniente saluda y la Capitán lo saluda de vuelta, pero en dos segundos rompe la pose y lo atrapa en un abrazo, que el no tarda en responder, causando el bullicio entre sus subordinados. Isabel: Siempre estaremos ahí para el otro a pesar de todo, ¿no? Mayhem: Es una promesa. De regreso al presente… El tiempo avanza tan lento que se podría ver lo que hace el mundo entero, pero poco son testigos de lo que sucede. Mayhem: (Y aquí estamos… uno para el otro terminando con nuestras vidas). Jean observa, con el rostro invadido de terror. Maverick, a pesar de su grave herida por la explosión, sonríe por lo que ve. Angélique, que ha escuchado los gritos de su capitán, se da cuenta de la situación con el rostro tan pálido que parece que le han drenado la sangre del cuerpo, y Mía, medio atontada por la golpiza y la resaca, solo nota la escena sin comprender. El resto del Ave Azul y la marine no son conscientes de lo que sucede, de como las hojas de ambos se acercan al cuerpo del otro. Mayhem: (Allá voy, Lizzie) Pero es entonces cuando Mayhem mira a la que fue su amiga y compañera a los ojos y ve que están anegados en lágrimas. No puede hacerlo, jamás podría. Isabel afloja entonces los dedos, voluntariamente deja ir su espada y cierra los ojos para dejarse morir. Mayhem: ¡…! Jean: ¡ISABEL! Y entonces los cuerpos de los dos se detienen. En el suelo, yace salpicado un líquido que todos los que observan reconocen de inmediato. Un líquido… ¿Plateado? Isabel: Mayhem… En el último segundo, Mayhem ha deshecho su espada, volviéndolo a su estado líquido que se escurre de su empuñadura, lo único que se ha quedado en sus manos y que termina por caerse también por como tiembla. Ambos están ilesos y pronto, los ojos de él también se inundan. Mayhem: ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname, Isabel! El pelinegro la abraza con fuerza y llora aún más fuerte. Ella, aunque anonadada por un segundo, casi de inmediato le devuelve el gesto y ambos caen, sollozando, de rodillas, con las frentes pegadas, aferrados uno del otro. Capítulo 577: Y con este van dos Mayhem: *llorando* Lo siento, lo siento. Isabel: Shh. No tienes porque. Todo está bien, todo está bien ahora. Las emociones que desbordan ambos invaden todo el castillo de Cobre. La pesadilla de ambos ha terminado, ambos han recuperado a su compañero. Los que observan no dan crédito a lo que ven, quedándose parados como idiotas, a excepción de Maverick que observa increíblemente furioso. Maverick : Tch… ¡Maldito TRAIDOR! ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES! Usando el brazo bueno y el arma que le quedan, el pelinaranja se dispone a acabar con ambos, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo… Maverick: ¡Blast…! Jean: ¡Ara Rammklotz! … Jean lo deja noqueado con un codazo recubierto de Haki justo en la nuca. Los otros del Ave Azul, ocupados antes con sus propias batallas, van llegando al punto donde Mayhem e Isabel, se levantan del suelo, mirándose con la misma dulzura que antes habían tenido. No obstante, el momento se muere cuando Jean pega al Marine un fuerte golpe en la cara, terminando de espalda al piso. Isabel: Jean. ¿Pero que.. ? Jean: ¿¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo, idiota!? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! El pelinegro, sobándose la mejilla mientras se levanta se sorprende al ver que es a él a quien Jean le recrimina. No obstante, los piratas que no estuvieron antes lo interpretan como que aún tienen a un enemigo enfrente y se ponen a la defensiva. Big Bird: ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto! James: Muy bien, marine. Hasta aquí llegaste. Rinde… Pero Jean lo detiene mientras se limpia la mano que uso para golpear a Mayhem en el pantalón. Jean: Tranquilos, chicos. Esta de nuestro lado… o eso creo. Mayhem: Algo… algo así… James: Ah… ok. Bert: Entonces, ya todo está bien, ¿no? Katrina: Jaja. ¡Ganamos! Los piratas gritan en júbilo y ríen. Mía incluso corre hacia Isabel para abrazarla, sabiendo lo feliz que está por tener a Mayhem de vuelta. No obstante, este, con cabeza gacha y corazón pesado, les revienta su burbuja. Mayhem: Me temo que es muy pronto para que canten victoria. Jean: ¿Perdón? Mayhem: Mi ment… digo… Scal viene para acá con refuerzos. Deberían llegar al Archipiélago en cosa de dos horas. Los ánimos se apagan por completo con esta noticia. Jean, Angélique, Mía e Isabel incluso palidecen y los otros no están mucho mejor. Katrina: ¡Maldición! James: ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él? Evangeline: La alianza no estará aquí hasta dentro de cuatro horas. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Se alza en el lugar un silencio incomodo y sepulcral. Todos están preocupadas, nadie sabe que hacer…excepto uno. Jean: Al diablo. ¡Lo enfrentaremos! ¡Ya resistimos hasta ahora, un poco más no es nada¡ ¡Ganaremos! ¡Igual que a ellos! ¡Igual que a todos! ¡Debemos y podemos hacerlo! Mayhem se sorprende enormemente de cómo las palabras de Jean inspiran a sus camaradas, que de inmediato pierden su indecisión y están listos para seguir órdenes, eventualmente marchandose junto con ellos. Un rato más tarde… Higgins, de los pocos hombres que han resistido a los piratas, contacta desesperado a Scal. Scal: Confirmelo, cabo. Todos sus superiores… Higgins: ¡Y no sólo ellos! ¡prácticamente todos fueron derrotados, señor! Desde su lado de la línea, Scal se ve molesto, pero no de forma furiosa, más bien, hastiado. Scal: ( Tchh… ya lo sabía. Patético. Por lo menos nadie de ellos valía la pena). No se preocupe, cabo. Los refuerzos ya van en… Higgins: ¡No es todo, señor! ¡Mayhem, el capitán Mayhem nos traicionó! ¡Se fue con la Cuchilla del Mar y Pluma Azul-Dorada! Esto si toma a Scal totalmente desprevenido pero no dice nada al respecto de ello, solo asegura al cabo que la ayuda ya va y cuelga. Scal: Hmm… Acto seguido, se le ve observar los carteles de Jean e Isabel por un segundo, y luego, convierte su mano en una garra de galio y los arranca de la pared, liberando un montón de rabia contenida. Scal: ¡Raaaaaar! Y luego destroza su escritorio, y una lámpara, y una ventana, y todo en su cabina de mando. Ya son dos, dos los aprendices que le dan la espalda en pos de Black. Scal: ¡Pagará! ¡Pagará ese maldito. Capítulo 578: Armada Poco más de dos horas para la llegada de la alianza…pocos minutos para la llegada de Scal… Taylor ¿Asi esta mejor? Katrina: Si, gracias. De regreso a los muelles del Puerto de Ramas y Espadas, Taylor cura las heridas de sus camaradas y Bert se asegura de desanclar y soltar amarras de todos los barcos marines para que se los lleve la marea. Bert: Este era el último. Al mismo tiempo, Mayhem toma su capa, su sombrero y corta el emblema de Justicia de su gabardina, los mira por un momento y los tira al mar, donde se hunden lentamente. Luego, dirige su mirada a Isabel y Mia, la segunda esta muy pálida y recibe el conforte de la primera. Isabel: Todo estará bien. Mia: No puedo evitarlo. Dije que podemos con esto pero... voy a encontrarme con él, con el asesino de mi padre. Mayhem observa esta escena con el corazón estrujado. Se siente culpable de haber servido a ese hombre. Pero no le da tiempo de pensar más en ello, pues en ese momento, Pluma Azul-Dorada lo observa fijamente y muy serio. Jean: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio de corazón tan repentino? Digo, no me molesta pero… ¿Por qué? Mayhem se siente algo incomodo, pero le contesta de todos modos. Mayhem: Porque todo en lo que creía estaba mal. Escuché de mi propio maestro que él me consideraba prescindible y le daba igual si estaba muerto, mientras que tú, mi enemigo, salvaste mi vida sin pensarlo. Esas fueron las dos primeras pruebas de que todo era al revés. Jean observa aún serio pero también con empatía mientras él sigue hablando. Mayhem: Algo dentro de mí quería que eso fuera falso. Por eso fui contra Isabel. Tu primera oficial había dicho que Isabel prefería morir a lastimarme y quería saberlo saber si eso era cierto, y era cierto. Era la última prueba que necesitaba. Jean: Pshe… que radical. Y si Isabel hubiera decidido seguir adelante, que se que no pero, ¿De verdad planeabas que ella te atravesará? Mayhem: Habría derretido su espada y no la mía. Pero me alegro que haya sido al revés Jean: Yo también. Porque si algo le hubiera pasado a Isabel… ya estarías muerto. Jean lo mira tan fijo que Mayhem siente que le puede ver el alma, aunque pronto, el peliazul vuelve a sonreír. Jean: Menos mal que no, ¿Eh? Mayhem se sorprende una vez más por la bondad del pirata y entonces recuerda que hay algo importante que no le ha dicho. Mayhem: Por cierto, nunca te agradecí en realidad por… Pero su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando se da la alarma. Big Bird: ¡Enemigos a la vista! ¡Enemigos a la vista! ¡Ahhh! En el horizonte, oscurecido por la noche y la bruma pero iluminado a la vez por la luz de la luna, cinco buques de la marine en perfecta formación de flecha avanza hacia los del Ave Azul. El. Barco que encabeza, también tiene a la cabeza a Scal, el cual mira con su catalejo a Jean ya Mayhem junto a él. Scal: Ahí están las ratas asquerosas. Prepárense para abrir fuego. Jean: ¡A sus posiciones! ¡Todos! Jean y Bert se transforman. Angélique y Mia toman poses de combate. Big Bird convoca gaviotas. Evangeline y James cargan sus armas. Taylor saca sus cintas. Katrina, Samir e Isabel desenvainan sus hojas y el propio Mayhem crea un martillo de tierra. Pero entonces, se oye el sonido más terrible que se pueda oír cuando uno está peleando en un barco. Una bala de cañón,y esta vuela la baranda de un barco marine. ¿???: Acierto perfecto. Tanto Scal como sus enemigos miran sorprendidos y/o furiosos al barco cuya baranda ha salido volando y luego voltean hacia la bruma de donde ha provenido la bala. Ahí, logra distinguir un barco de color negro y rojo con un incubo como mascarón de proa, al cual le brillan literalmente los ojos. Jean: ¡Ese es…! Bert: ¡Es Hollow! Evangeline: ¡La alianza llegó antes! * Nuevo barco de los Piratas de Hollow: Devil Gloriosa Hollow-barco: ¡Vuelvan a cargar esos cañones! Revenant: ¡Si, Capitán! Scal: ¿¡A que están esperando!? ¡Habrán fuego contra ese barco! Pero entonces, uno de los navíos de la marine se ve detenido sin ser capaz de avanzar, por mucho que intenten maniobrarlo. Esto es porque bajo el agua dos submarinos lo apresan mediante cadenas mientras varios gyojins y tritones vigilan la operación. Wendy: ¡Más potencia! Shane: ¡No dejen que se vaya! * Contramaestres del Ultralite Sapphire y el Quartz Crystal. Shane “Cruz marina “ y Wendy “La furiosa”. Aprovechando la inmovilidad del buque marine, otros dos navíos le atacan, destruyendo sus aparejos por completo e impidiéndole navegar más. Kin: ¡Fuego! Silvya: Grrrr… ¡Destrócenlos! * Contramaestres del Gold Plate y la Sterling Silver: Kin “Piernas Locas” y Silvya “Espalda Plateada”. Prácticamente indefenso, el barco encadenado se empieza a hundir por los agujeros, mientras que Scal observa ahora entre furioso y confuso como otros tres barcos se acercan peligrosamente a su mini flota desde atrás. Mark: ¡Preparados! Devon: ¡Firmes! Belen: ¡Ahora! * Contramaestres del Rough Diamond, el Black Pearl y el Pure Platinum: Mark “Mala Hierba”, Devon ”Hoja del Diablo” y Belen “Alas de Cuchilla”. Decenas de balas empiezan a volar contra los cuatro buques marines restante, causando graves daños en sus popas que los marines tratan de mitigar. Marine: ¡más tablas! ¡Tapen esos agujeros! Scal: ¡Más velocidad! ¡Maldita sea! Los barcos de la marine por fortuna son rápidos y pronto dejan a sus atacantes atrás, cargando de frente nuevamente hacia Jean y compañía. O eso cree Scal. Porque en ese momento son equiparados por otros dos barcos que parecen salir de la bruma o la nada. Fleur: ¡Timonel! ¡Prensa! Gareth: ¡Prensa! ¡Ya escucharon! * Contramaestres del Star Ruby y el Trapiche Emerald: Fleur "Pierna Llameante” y Gareth “El caballero”. Con estas órdenes, los barcos de ambos se acercan a los de los marines, demasiado. Se acercan tanto, que causan el pánico de los timoneles marines y sus barcos acaban estrellándose unos con otros. Scal: ¡Idiotas¡ ¡¿Qué están haciendo!? Pero entonces, un arpón gigante con una cadena atraviesa por completo a los barcos de la marine y los obliga a quedarse pegados. El arpón proviene de un navío diminuto, distintivo por su patrón de rosa espinosa en su pintura. * Nave de la Tríada de Sangre: Black Roselia. Ink: ¡Genial! ¡Le diste! Gift: Pues claro que le di. Estamos hablando de mi después de todo. Tear: Aha. Solo tenemos a esta y a la humilde. Jajaja. El contralmirante, está vez si empieza a entrar genuina ente en pánico y también lo están sus hombres. Es entonces que al mirar hacia adelante, de debajo del mar aparece un barco con recubrimiento justo frente a los marines. Un barco inmenso, y en este va nada más y nada menos que… * Vocera de Todos somos Esclavos. Capitán de los Piratas del Zafiro y del Jewelry Power, su nave insignia: Karma Betula “El Zafiro del Mar” Betula: ¡Todos somos….! Con el puño levantado, los del Zafiro, a Triada los de Hollow y los del Ave Azul gritan al unísono, para el completo pánico de Scal y sus hombres y la absoluta sorpresa de Mayhem al ver el poder de esta armada. Piratas: ¡ESCLAVOS! Capítulo 579: Bajo la luz de la luna Con este grito de guerra, todos los cañones apuntan a los barcos de Scal, el cual observa furioso pero incapaz de evitar lo que va a pasar. Betula: ¡Fuego! Y con estas palabras, docenas de balas impactan contra los barcos, los cuales, prácticamente destrozados, comienzan a hundirse. Todos los piratas estallan en júbilo, especialmente los del Ave Azul en el Puerto. Es mientras celebran que Jean escucha su Den Den Mushi sonar y procede a contestar, resultando ser su mentora. Betula: Es bueno oírte, Jean. Jean: ¡Betula-San! Eso fue increíble, de verdad que se lucieron. Betula: ¿Bromeas? Fueron ustedes los que brillaron. Se supone que llegamos para ayudarles pero ustedes tenían todo bajo control. Solo vencimos a los refuerzos. Jean: Ahm, más o menos. Sigue hablando, jeje. No obstante, la primer oficial pelirroja interrumpe con un buen punto. Angélique: No quiero ser la nube negra en su día de campo pero debe haber sobrevivientes entre los marines y eso significa que tarde o temprano llegarán refuerzos. La base seguirá estando en peligro. Betula: No te preocupes por eso, ya está cubierto. Pero para eso necesito que suban a su barco. Les explicaré el resto desde ahí, no cuelgues. Jean: Vale. ¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Vamos de vuelta a la Spirit! Los piratas corren al oír estas palabras, bastante emocionados en su mayoría. Pero pasado menos de diez pasos , la espadachín de la tripulación se da cuenta de que uno de los presentes ya no sigue al mismo ritmo. Isabel: ¿Mayhem? Él solo se queda quieto, con la cabeza gacha y los puños prietos. Isabel: Te estás… quedando atrás. Mayhem: Lo sé… Archivo:Goodbye, my love.ogg El hombre trata de evitar los profundos ojos verdes de ella, pero acaba vencido por ellos y voltea con cierta vergüenza, cierta tristeza. Isabel entiende de inmediato lo que significa esa mirada y aún así, trata de cambiar su parecer mientras se acerca. Isabel: Ven conmigo, Mayhem. Los chicos y yo te apoyaremos... Jean seguro que te aceptará. Por favor, ven con… Pero el la detiene con un leve toque de su dedo sobre sus labios carmín Mayhem: No puedo… Sé que ellos no son malas personas, de verdad, te juro que sé que no lo son. Pero no puedo perdonar a los piratas. No aún… no se si pueda ser capaz. El hombre guarda silencio un segundo mientras sostiene el collar de Lizzie, da un suspiro enorme y luego vuelve a hablar. Mayhem: Ser pirata es tu camino. Yo debo encontrar el mío. Ante estas palabras, Isabel no puede evitar sentir un pequeño peso en su corazón, pero aún así, al poner su mano en su hombro le da a entender a su amigo que entiende su decisión. Mayhem, sintiendo todo lo que transmite su mano, su rostro, sus ojos, se inclina hacia ella automáticamente, cierra los ojos y pronto, ella hace lo mismo. thumb|centre|550px Sus siluetas bajo la luz de la luna se unen en un beso fugaz, lleno de dulzura pero también tristeza. Cuando por fin sus labios se separan, se lanzan una última mirada antes de que Mayhem se vaya corriendo bajo el manto de la noche y la luz de la luna. Isabel: Adiós, Mayhem… Mientras, los del Ave Azul, especialmente Angélique y Bert, ponen a punto a la Ocean Spirit para zarpar de inmediato. Bert: Todo listo. Angélique: Solo digan rana y yo salto. Jean: Muy bien, entonces… Mia: Esperen, ¿Dónde está Isa y el otro sujeto? Los piratas se dan cuenta entonces de que ninguno de los dos está, pero justo cuando empiezan a preocuparse, Isabel sube al barco, sola. Mia: Oh, ahí estas. Jean: ¿Y tu amigo? Pero por la expresión de Isabel, es fácil decir que el no vendrá con ellos, así que se disponen a marchar. Jean: Muy bien, estamos listos, Betula-san. Betula: Perfecto. Ahora vayan al extremo occidente de la isla. Y así lo hacen, una vez llegados ahí, ven que todos los barcos de la alianza están estáticos mirando hacia una cueva enorme en la que entra el agua de mar. Jean: ¿Ahora que, Betula? Big Bird: ¿Ahora que? ¿Ahora que? Betula: Haremos fila para entrar. Van después de las trillizas. Mandare a alguien a que los ayude. Jean: Entendido. Espera… ¿Dijiste ayudar? A los pocos segundos, la Spirit ya está alineada para entrar a la caverna y es entonces cuando suben al barco una sirena y un tritón desconocidos para el grupo. Ella tiene colmillos y cicatrices en los brazos y la cola. Él tiene un aterrador parecido a Krum pero de color azul. Sirena: Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Mi nombre es Beatrix, él es Marcel y los ayudaremos a bajar. Les pedimos a todos que por favor usen cuerdas de seguridad y se agarren fuerte. Piratas del Ave Azul: ¿Bajar? Es solo entonces cuando los Piratas miran al frente y ven a Tear saltando del Black Roselia y aferrándose a su costado, para que inmediatamente después, el barco se caiga por una cascada subterránea. Angélique: ¿¡Que carajo!? James: ¡Da la vuelta! Angélique trata de corregir su rumbo pero el Tritón le ruega que no lo haga. Marcel : Por favor, señorita, no tema. Para eso estamos aquí, para ayudarlos. Teniendo que confiar en lo que les dicen, los piratas siguen el curso, no sin antes hacer que Taylor los amarre a todos. Luego, los tritones saltan del barco y se aferran al casco y finalmente, la Ocean Spirit cae de la catarata, que resulta tener más de 300 metros de altura. Todos: ¡Ahhhhhh! Al fondo, enormes estalagmitas se alzan como puntas de lanza, listas para destruir a la nave y a sus ocupantes, pero es en ese momento que los tritones actúan, manipulando la cascada para aterrizar a salvo. Beatrix y Marcel: ¡Combate Tritón! ¡Waterslide! Haciendo un tobogán perfecto, los tritones deslizan al barco por encima y este aterriza a salvo, en un río subterráneo. Los del Ave Azul y las trillizas también observan sobrecogidos el lugar donde están. Una red de cuevas que se extiende por kilómetros y kilómetros. Se puede ver gracias a la fluorescencia natural de algunos minerales, muchos edificios antiguos, tan antiguos como las ruinas de la superficie. Jean: ¿Qué es esto? El Jewelry Power baja por de tras de la Ocean Spirit de la misma forma y Betula da el anuncio oficial. Betula: ¡Bienvenidos al Cuartel General de Todos somos Esclavos! Los piratas prácticamente se quedan sin aliento de la belleza del lugar y lo ajetreado de la caída. Pero es entonces que se oye que uno de ellos de verdad no tiene aliento. Isabel empieza a jalar aire muy ruidosamente, se nota que le cuesta respirar. Mia: ¿Isa, estas bien? Isabel: Si, si… *jadeo* estoy genial. Y súbitamente, cae al suelo sin sentido, para completo horror de sus camaradas. Capítulo 580: El regalo Negro. Todo es negro. Y silencioso, no hay ni un solo sonido. O eso piensa al principio. Pronto oye los sonidos propios de alguien que respira y abre los ojos, logrando ver una hermosa luz verde azulada que se filtra por la ventana. Isabel: Hmmmm… agh… La pelimorada despierta en la enfermería sintiéndose como si hubiera pasado un siglo. Al mirar a su lado, se da cuenta de que Mia está ahí. Se ha quedado dormida al borde de su cama de hospital, cuidándola. Isabel: (Oh, Mia…) Quiere alzar su mano para despertarla pero se da cuenta de que no puede moverla. ¿La razón? Evangeline y Katrina están ahí, también dormidas y aferrándose a ella como si no quisieran dejarla ir. Isabel: (¿Chicas?) Pero es el sonido de un ronquido leve lo que más la sorprende. Sentados justo en la esquina de su habitación, Angélique y Jean se apoyan en la cabeza del otro, vencidos por el sueño en su vigilancia por la espadachín, y el resto de la tripulación duerme en el piso, a su lado, a excepción de Taylor que va entrando a la habitación. Isabel: ¿Taylor? Taylor: ¡Despertaste! El médico en su emoción, habla tan fuerte que hace que todos en el cuarto se despierten. Al ver a la pelimorada despierta, todos gritan al unísono. Todos: ¡Isabel! James: Que bueno que despertaste. Bert: Nos tenías preocupados. Big Bird: ¡Preocupados! ¡Preocupados! Evangeline: Gracias al cielo esta bien, señorita Isabel. La pelimorada se siente abrumada por tantas muestras de afecto al mismo tiempo y no tiene idea del porqué de estas. Isabel: Esperen, ¿Qué sucedió? Jean: ¿No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste. Taylor: Estuviste ardiendo en fiebre casi día y medio. Parece que todo lo que pasó fue demasiado para tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo te sientes? El hombre palpa su frente para revisar su temperatura, la cual parece ser normal. Isabel: Pues a decir verdad, me siento muy bien. Justo en ese instante, el estómago de Isabel ruge sonoramente. Isabel : Solo tengo hambre. Mia: Pues en ese caso, vamos por comida. Alegremente, la pelinaranja la jala del brazo para que la siga e Isabel se levanta de la cama, notándose que, a diferencia de casi todo el tiempo que lleva en la tripulación, sonríe. Pero en lugar de llevarla hacia el comedor, la lleva a la cubierta, afuera. Isabel: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Mia: Oh, ya verás. A su alrededor, observa que todos los miembros de la alianza se encargan de mover suministros y demás de los barcos a su nueva base. La primer oficial de los Piratas de Hollow, Banshee, vigila toda la operación cuando ve salir a Isabel y a sus camaradas y entonces, grita. Banshee: ¡Ya están completos! Alianza: ¡SEEEEEHHH! Isabel se queda sin palabras al ver que todos los Piratas dejan lo que estaban haciendo y sacan de quien sabe donde, comida, bebida, sillas, mesas, instrumentos musicales, globos y hasta cañones de confeti. Isabel: ¿Qué es esto? Betula: Yo puedo contestar tu pregunta. La mujer de los labios azules aparece en la cubierta al saltar desde los aparejos de la Spirit. Betula: Está es la celebración por el nuevo Cuartel, pero más que nada por la victoria de ustedes. Íbamos a hacerla inmediatamente después de que llegamos pero Jean y el resto se negaban a celebrar contigo en un estado delicado de salud. Así que esperamos. A Isabel casi le dan ganas de llorar de lo feliz que esa afirmación la ha puesto. A los pocos minutos, ella y todos sus compañeros ya están bebiendo, comiendo, bailando, cantando, jugando, disfrutando de la vida, y eso continúa por horas. Betula : Hic. Quiero proponer… Hic… un brindis… Hic… por Jean y sus muchachos… Hic… estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Salud. Alianza: ¡Salud! Jean: Jajaja. Ya estas muy borracha, Betula-san. Diciendo que estas orgullosa de mi, que linda. Betula: Pero lo estoy. Como tu maestra, es fascinante ver lo mucho que has progresado, lo fuerte que te has hecho. No hay persona más digna en este mundo a la que llamen Capitán. Ante estas palabras, Jean se sonroja y mucho. Jean: Oh, para. Al mismo tiempo, Evangeline, Katrina y Angelíque se reúnen con Isabel, escondiendo algo detrás de ellas. Angélique: Nosotras… ¿esperen un segundo? ¿Dónde está Mia? Evangeline señala a lo lejos, pudiéndose ver a la pelinaranja bailando en una mesa, haciéndole honor a su epíteto pues trae literalmente una manguera en la boca y varios piratas, incluido James, Shane, Revenant, Big Bird y al menos una de las trillizas le echan alcohol por un embudo. Isabel: No la van a sacar de ahí. ¿Decían? Angélique: Ahmmm… bueno, las chicas y yo…ahm… Katrina: *muy rápido * ¡Tenemos un regalo para ti! Entre las tres toman lo que escondían, una caja de regalo e Isabel lo toma, sorprendida. Evangeline: Todas cooperamos. La señorita Mia también. Angélique: Bueno. ¿Qué estás esperando? Ábrelo. La pelimorada quita la tapa y descubre una preciosa blusa nueva de color amarillo, su favorito. Katrina : Te veías muy triste cuando llegamos así que decidimos comprarla para ti. Íbamos a darte la antes pero, bueno, paso lo que paso. Isabel casi se conmueve hasta las lagrima y tiene que frotarse los ojos para evitar que salgan, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Isabel: Es muy hermosa. Gracias, chicas. Phantom: ¡Conga! Cómica y súbitamente, Katrina y Evangeline se ven arrastradas por la fila de la conga. Las chicas no se resisten y simplemente se dejan llevar riéndose, quedando Angélique sola con Isabel. Isabel: Ahm… bueno. Yo debería ir a guardar esto a mi armario. Angélique : Por favor, espera un segundo. Necesito… no, no necesito. Quiero hablar contigo. Isabel permanece en silencio indicando de manera implícita que la escucha, mientras que Angélique se muerde los labios, repentinamente nerviosa. Angélique: No sé… no se porque nuca me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte… y lo valiente… y lo amable y bondadosa que eres. Eres… eres simplemente admirable y me avergüenzo por no haberlo notado antes. Isabel: Angélique… Angélique: Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo. Te traté mal y te humille muchas veces y me arrepiento por ello. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Tras esto, la pelirroja agacha la cabeza, de nuevo avergonzada, pero de inmediato la alza cuando su compañera pone su mano en su hombro, y observa la sonrisa enorme que tiene. Isabel: No hay nada que perdonar, compañera. Además, un poco de eso me lo merecía. Con un abrazo, las camaradas ponen fin a su tortuosa relación y abren paso a la amistad. Aunque el momento no les dura pues Ink llega con una botella en la mano, evidentemente ebria. Ink: ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí paradas?! Vamos a bailar. Y las dos chicas son arrastradas a la pista de baile riéndose. Todos somos Esclavos sigue de fiesta, disfrutando del momento, bailando, cantando, bebiendo… viviendo. thumb|centre|440px Categoría:Partes de artículos